


Playing with Fire

by showmeurteef



Series: All Changkyuns Go to Hell [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Cock Ring, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Fear Play, Food mentions, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Painplay, Praise Kink, Top Yoo Kihyun, animal death as metaphor, being threatened but in a sexy way, bratty sub!changkyun, changkyun monsterfucker nation, degradation kink, demon!Kihyun, demons eat ass, dom!kihyun, with demon powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/pseuds/showmeurteef
Summary: changkyun knows it's dangerous to play with demons, so that's exactly what he doesaka kihyun is hot n scary n changkyun Needsextended/explained warnings within





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warnings (contains slight spoilers):
> 
> -if u do d/s irl ur partner should probably check on u more than kihyun does here, but i figured the mind-reading made him fully aware of how much kyun could handle  
-some of the pain play is related to demonic powers/otherworldly sensations, so it might be more overwhelming/intense than the realistic pain play u might be used to
> 
> pls let me know if u need any clarifications or anything else tagged!

“I can’t keep doing this,” Kihyun sighs, scooting his bishop piece ever closer to Changkyun’s side of the board with a flick of his scorched fingers. He leans back, his absurdly hot Grandpa Chic outfit clashing with the couch that used to be something like red suede, but is now mostly Cheeto residue. 

Changkyun is a little smug about forcing Kihyun to sit on his disgusting couch (serves him right for showing up to game night looking like a retired assassin), but his ass is sore as hell from sitting on the floor. They most definitely could’ve both reached the chess board from the couch, but he needs the coffee table to form a barrier between them, needs at least one good reason not to crawl into Kihyun’s lap before someone calls checkmate. 

“Can’t keep doing what?” Changkyun moves some piece somewhere, focusing all his mental energy on the way Kihyun’s rows and rows of long, pointed teeth peek out as he sighs, the way his ember-like eyes spark as they glide over the chess board and towards Changkyun.

“Can’t keep playing games with you.”

They both know the demon isn’t talking about chess... or Clue, or Operation, or whatever board game Changkyun manages to dig up each week, just so he can have an excuse to summon Kihyun from Beyond. “I have a job, you know? A real, _ important _ job that doesn’t include Crossing Over every week to play with you.”

Changkyun ignores the way Kihyun’s forked tongue curls around _ play _—for the moment. He’s been working on this game plan for too long to fold on the final round.

“I’m sure the Fifth Circle of Hell is managing without you. What are they gonna do, get_ mad _at you?”

Another worn out sigh, another flash of sharp teeth.

“And _ you _ have an important job, too. You’re supposed to use your powers to connect the human and demon realms for a lot more than arranging weekly game nights, Changkyun. To cement our worlds’ allyship. To build bridges.” He scowls at him, and _ god _ does a riled-up Kihyun shoot electricity straight into his veins, stuff his brain full of cotton.

“Who says I’m not building bridges right now, huh?” Changkyun leans back on his hands and stretches his legs out beneath the coffee table. His socked feet find Kihyun’s absurdly pristine combat boots. “Or maybe you’d prefer the usual stuffy diplomacy that my kind loves to shell out? Do you want me to give you a thick stack of paperwork, all covered in passive aggressive post-it notes? Do you want me to change out of these short shorts, slip on something a little more Business Casual? Do you want me to get a tall, beautiful secretary who’d—”

“_ Your move, Changkyun _,” Kihyun hisses. Changkyun barely glances at the board as he shoves another random piece forward.

“If you’re really so disappointed with how I use my Gift, I’ll just invite someone else over next time.” He rocks his hips from side to side. He gazes at Kihyun through his lashes. He tilts his head. “Do you think Jooheon from the Fourth Circle would wanna play with me? Or, that one really terrifying, really _ hot _ torturer we met at the last summit... Minhyuk, was it?”

Kihyun’s tongue runs along his teeth and pushes against his cheek as he shakes his head in disbelief.

“You don’t play like this with anyone but _ me. _”

_ Checkmate. _

Changkyun crawls around the coffee table, arching his spine _ just so _and holding Kihyun’s white hot gaze steady. He squeezes between the table and Kihyun’s legs, and smiles as the other shifts to make room for Changkyun. He kneels between his ridiculously unscuffed boots and rubs his cheek against one of Kihyun’s knees, humming happily like the feeling of perfectly pressed black cashmere is all he could ever want, could ever need.

“You’re right, Ki. I don’t even wanna play with anyone but you.”

“What does— what are you doing?” Kihyun sighs for the umpteenth time, but Changkyun catches the way his charred fingertips tap nervously on the couch cushions.

“Do you honestly think I’ve ever given a shit about board games?”

“No,” Kihyun scoffs, “You aren’t exactly _ subtle _.”

“Then why haven’t you _ done _ anything about it?” He digs his chin into Kihyun’s knee, pouts for good measure. “Why do _ I _ have to be the one to summon you every time? Why do _ I _have to be the one to start everything?”

“Summoning a human to Hell entails a lot more than pseudo game nights, Kyunnie.”

“But you _ know _I wanna do more than kick your ass at Scrabble.” Changkyun inches his face higher up Kihyun’s thigh. Kihyun raises one of his immaculate eyebrows. Changkyun bites back the urge to toss aside all his hard work, to just fucking jump Kihyun’s bones already. 

He knows what he wants. He knows how to get what he wants. He needs to be patient.

“That was _ one time _.” The red and black veins beneath Kihyun’s translucent skin seem to pulse as he watches Changkyun scoot forward until his chest is against the couch, until his face is dangerously close to his crotch. “And I’m not quite sure you really know what you’re asking for, here.”

“Why don’t you use your demon magic shit to read my mind, then? Are you scared of what you might find? Scared you won’t be able to handle me?”

“That’s _ not _ it.” He bares his teeth. Warmth pools in Changkyun’s belly. “I can’t... can’t _ just _ fuck you. We can’t have some casual fling; demon/human relationships never end well.”

“And what kind of attitude is that, huh? What happened to building bridges?” Changkyun can hear his own restraint crumbling, and prays to God, Satan, _ whoever _that Kihyun’s is crumbling, too. “What could be more diplomatic than a human stretching around a demon, velvety and warm and—”

“What’s your safeword?”

“Huh?” Changkyun momentarily steps out of his horny trance to snort, “What kind of demon cares about safewords?”

“Just ‘cause I’m a demon doesn’t mean I’m an asshole.” 

“Uh, I’m pretty sure that’s _ exactly _what that means—”

“_ Safeword _.” Kihyun grips Changkyun’s chin, forces him to look up into his fiery gaze.

“Ryuk.”

Kihyun huffs out an incredulous laugh. “Of course that’s your safeword.”

“Y-yours?” Changkyun manages to choke out. His nerves have gone jittery, his limbs have turned to mush, and all Kihyun’s done is grabbed his chin. He’s not sure who called checkmate anymore.

“Tapioca.”

“I— what?”

“If you call me a grandpa I _ swear to God _ I’ll—”

“You’ll what? _ Punish _ me?” Changkyun’s mouth goes dry; his ability to make witty comments is fading fast. “Please do.”

“Do you really want me to read your mind?” Kihyun lets go of his chin. Changkyun sucks in a deep breath as his fingers dance across his lips, his cheeks, up to his temple. “It might hurt...”

“Fucking _ good _ . I want you to hurt me. Don’t you wanna know how badly I want you to _ hurt _me?”

“It shouldn’t take long. Just let me know if you want me to stop.” Kihyun’s sounds _ urgent _ , like he barely has enough breath to push the words through his teeth. And Changkyun is already squirming, moments away from whining and begging and doing whatever else it takes to get Kihyun inside his brain, inside his mouth, inside his ass, inside, _ inside. _

_ Do it, do it, do it. _

Kihyun presses his rough, burnt fingers to Changkyun’s temples. Changkyun’s ears ring, his heart flutters, his spit feels like gravel tumbling down his throat. Something sparks within his skull.

_ I’m here. Relax. _

Individual thoughts melt together, real sensations are overridden by the memories and wants and needs sloshing around inside his brain like hot, sticky primordial soup. He feels pressure build in his throat’s arteries, instead of the scratchy rug against his bare knees. He hears ‘baby boy’ and skin slapping against skin, instead of whatever words of reassurance Kihyun is spewing out. He surrenders to the tingly, burning, cruel hurt between his temples, between Kihyun’s fingers.

His mouth falls open. His eyes roll back. 

_ Stay with me, baby. I’m almost done. _

The searing pain flows from his head and down to his toes, wracking his entire body with shudders. It feels like knives slicing through every inch of his skin. It feels like thousands of throbbing bruises. It feels—

“Are you okay, Kyunnie?”

“Feels_ good _,” he moans as he returns to reality, to Kihyun stroking behind his ears.

“You’re something else, Im Changkyun.” His name sounds different all of the sudden— like molten lava spilling out of Kihyun’s lips. A breathy, high moan tumbles out from his own mouth.

Why is he so overwhelmed? Why does he feel so out of control, so _ precarious _ ? He can feel drool sliding down his bottom lip, his thighs wobbling beneath him, and his dick straining against his tiny gym shorts, but all he can do is marvel at a single strand of hair hanging over Kihyun’s forehead. It was pushed back so precisely a second ago. He’s usually so perfectly composed, so put together. If he’s feeling _ half _as unstable as Changkyun is... 

Changkyun whimpers. He doesn’t need to push him any further than this, doesn’t need to poke and prod like usual. He just _ needs. _

“No more games this time, _ please _. Don’t be mean.”

“Uh-uh, baby boy.” Kihyun threads his fingers in Changkyun’s hair. “You think I don’t know how filthy you are behind that sweet little face? You think I didn’t see _ exactly _how mean you want me to be?”

Changkyun’s eyes dart from the stained couch cushions, to the stack of board games beside the floor lamp, to _ anywhere _ other than Kihyun’s sharp face. He’s suddenly not sure _ he _can handle whatever dark ideas are stirring behind that ember stare; his heart’s about to explode and all Kihyun’s doing is—

Scratching at his scalp. Gripping the hairs at the nape of his neck. Jerking his head forward so he has _ nowhere _to look other than his face.

“You scared, little baby?” Kihyun coos as he pets Changkyun’s head. The sudden _ gentleness _ of it makes his body go limp, his mouth dropping open as his head tilts back, but his heart doesn’t stop hammering. “Poor thing... I’m gonna rip you apart.”

“_ Please, _Ki—”

Kihyun rests his elbows on his knees and leans forward to bring his face close to Changkyun’s. He looks serious, deadly, wildly in control. His veins are _ definitely _pulsing now, casting his entire form in a deep red glow. Changkyun balls his hands in his lap to keep from reaching out. 

“Here’s how this game’s gonna work—”

“No, no, _no_! I don’t wanna play another game, please! I’m a-already so...”

“So what? Impatient? Whiny? _ Bad _?” Kihyun’s lip curls up as he takes in his wide eyes and balled fists. “Only good boys get to play without rules, Changkyunnie. And do you think you’ve been very good?”

His mouth opens and closes like a fish’s. What little fight he had left after the mind-reading is rapidly being eating up by the heat in Kihyun’s eyes, veins, _ everything. _He shakes his head.

“That’s right.” He goes back to stroking his hair. “A good boy wouldn’t interrupt my work every single week to play his little games with me. A good boy wouldn’t try to argue with me when I’m trying to give him what he needs. So, what does that make you?”

“A bad boy,” he replies, limp muscles wobbling again, “_ Sir _.”

Kihyun smiles at that, and rubs Changkyun’s ear. He finds himself smiling back, breath and clarity and balance finally returning to his body.

“But I can be a good boy, sir, I swear. I _ promise. _” 

“I know you can, baby.” He pats his cheek, and maybe he should feel mocked by it, but one razor-sharp smile and he can ignore the hot need in his belly telling him to fight back— all he needs to do is be a good boy. A good boy for Kihyun. “And here’s how you’re gonna do it: no touching me, no touching yourself, no coming unless I say. _ No _ disobedience. You take what I give you and you do what I say. That’s how you make it through this game. Got it?”

He swallows down a million protests. Forces himself to look right into Kihyun’s eyes. He’s not gonna play _ that _ game. He’s gonna play this one. He’s gonna be _ good. _

“Got it.”

“Now, why don’t you use that mouth for something other than whining or talking back, hm? You wanna suck my dick?”

“God, _ yes. _” 

Changkyun shoots upright as Kihyun scoots forward and undoes his pants. His ass is still sore from sitting on the floor, and kneeling for so long is probably going to leave him with a few bruises, but he bounces and hums as Kihyun tugs his dick out from his underwear. It’s so neatly groomed (because of fucking _ course _ it is) and it’s splashed in a watercolor of red and black veins and it’s thick and it’s gotta taste so good and— _ God. _Kihyun strokes himself slowly, letting the head poke out from between his charred fingers to leak precome on his bunched-up underwear. 

Changkyun knows he must look silly, gaping at Kihyun’s dick like it’s a goddamn desert oasis, but his thoughts are getting tingly and hot again, and his mouth is watering, and he—

“_ Want. _ I— I want it, Ki. You _ have _ to let me suck your dick. You have...” Kihyun raises an eyebrow. Changkyun swallows his spit. He was gonna be _ good _ , damn it. “I’m sorry, sir. I’m still learning the rules. I _ promise _ I’ll be good from here on out. I’m really very sorry, so, can I? Can I please suck your dick, sir? I want it _ so bad.” _

“Go ahead, baby.” Kihyun lets Changkyun get as far as kitten-licking the head before he grabs the back of his neck, pulling him off it harshly. His eyes spark as he raises a finger in Changkyun’s face. “But _ don’t _ think this means I’ll let you break the rules again without consequences. You understand?”

Changkyun nods furiously, still tasting Kihyun’s skin, still wanting more.

Kihyun purses his lips, but releases his hold on Changkyun, exhaling deeply as he mouths along his length, wet and eager. His long tongue slides along his veins, across his slit, up to his balls, and back again. He’s more than hard in his own ridiculously short, ridiculously tight shorts, so maybe he should be more concerned with moving this game along, but Kihyun tastes like smoke and metal and salt, and he wants to fill his brain with his soft, high-pitched moans.

“Tastes good,” he mumbles placing an open-mouthed kiss on the tip.

“_ Kyunnie,” _ Kihyun groans, sounding downright _ desperate, _ and Changkyun swears his vision goes black for a moment. “I said you could suck, so _ suck.” _

Changkyun quickly takes Kihyun in his mouth, moving up his dick until his nose touches the soft, clean skin at it's base. It’s easy to be good. He likes being good. He swallows.

“_ Oh— _ good boy. _ There’s _ my good boy.” 

Changkyun’s insides turn to warm cotton candy. He _ is _Kihyun’s good boy.

He eagerly bobs his head, taking him in as deep as he can until tears collect in his eyes, until Kihyun’s pouring out, “You’re so pretty like this, baby boy. _Right there_. So perfect at this. _Just_ like that. Doing such a good job, pretty baby.”

Changkyun wants to know how bright Kihyun’s veins will glow when he comes. Wants to know if he’ll keep gently stroking Changkyun’s cheeks and piercing and earlobes when he’s finished, or if he’ll grip him tight to move onto the next round. Wants—

“Enough.”

Changkyun digs his nails into the couch cushions and _ keens _ as he’s pulled off Kihyun’s dick by his hair. Kihyun’s chest is heaving, but his expression is stern. He knows Kihyun must be able to sense the protests bubbling out from his throat, and he knows that this isn’t how good boys behave, but hoarse, gravelly whines spew out from deep within him anyways.

“No, no, _ no— _ fucking come _ on, _ Kihyun. You were _ so close, _ and I _ want _ it! I want you to come, I wanna _ taste _ it, I want—” Kihyun bares his teeth and tugs even harder at his hair, but he can’t shut up, can’t help himself from seizing Kihyun’s thighs. “That wasn’t enough! You _ know _ that wasn’t enough! I want— just fucking _ let me!” _

Kihyun unlatches Changkyun’s fingers from his legs so easily and with such force that Changkyun sways, but before he can grab anything to anchor himself, Kihyun pushes the coffee table aside and plants his foot in the center of Changkyun’s chest, shoving him onto the floor. 

He hisses as he’s sandwiched between hardwood and a combat boot, but by some cosmic betrayal of his own common sense, he only feels _ more _ frustrated. Kihyun’s voice, crackling with something like superiority, resounds before he can let another tantrum take hold of him.

“Did you forget who you were playing with, little baby? Did you forget who made the rules?” He twists the toe of his boot against Changkyun’s chest, smirking dangerously when he whimpers. “I should’ve never let you get away with that first rule break. Should’ve known you couldn’t be anything but a bad boy.” 

Heat rises to Changkyun’s face as Kihyun moves to crouch beside him and grips his chin once again. It’s _ embarrassing _ how quickly his anger fizzles out; five seconds ago he wanted to argue with Kihyun from beneath his boot, but now only waves of apologies and urges to be Really, Really Good This Time are bouncing around his skull. 

“Open.” 

Kihyun’s fingers press against his cheeks, and Changkyun moans as he stretches his mouth open; partially because he’s exasperated with himself, partially because precome and sweat are sliding down his inner thighs. The floor is cold and his body aches and he feels _ disgusting. _He’s never wanted to be touched so badly in his life.

Kihyun runs his eyes over Changkyun’s face, searching for something, maybe gauging just how _ needy _ he is, before spitting on Changkyun’s tongue.

Changkyun chokes out a guttural moan, and jumps when Kihyun’s spit starts to sizzle and sting.

“Close.” 

His spit tastes just like his skin: smoke and metal and salt. It feels like closing his lips around a handful of needles, around a lit sparkler. The strange, fizzing pain puts him on edge like nothing else; he swears his heart’s about to burst through his chest, swears he must be floating in a lake of sweat and precome by now. 

Kihyun just looks at him.

He beats his fists against the floor. He squirms. He squeezes his eyes shut. He arches his back. He’s so hard it fucking _ hurts _ , and he knows how to get what he wants— what he _ needs _, so why can’t he just be good?

“Swallow.” 

He claws at the floor as the pain drags down, down, down until he swears it’s seeped out of his stomach, lighting his entire body on fire. Every vein fizzes and crackles with _ hurt _, and he distantly hears his moans crescendo, but he can’t tear his attention away from Kihyun.

Hovering above Changkyun at this angle, partially blocking the light, his entire form seems to be swathed in a deep red halo. The light pulses as he watches Changkyun’s Adam’s apple bob, as his forked tongue swipes across his bottom lip, as he smiles. He looks positively _ predatory. _

“What do you have to say for yourself?” 

“Shouldn’t have— ‘m sorry, so so sorry, Ki. Just wanted you to come.” He writhes under Kihyun’s gaze. Tears cloud his vision. “I wasn’t patient, I touched you, I wasn’t a good boy. I’m sorry, sir I-I wasn’t a good boy for you.”

“You gonna cry for me, Kyunnie?” Changkyun nods and let’s his tears fall. The sizzling pain evaporates. Kihyun wipes his cheeks, cooing again, “That’s it, let it out. It’s gonna be okay, baby. I forgive you, Kihyun forgives you.”

“S-sorry. Wanna do better. I can do better,” he sniffs, entire being aching to reach out for Kihyun, to earn his praises again.

“It’s okay, baby. I know you’re trying, I know you can be my good boy.” He massages Changkyun’s earlobe, tugging slightly and humming when Changkyun leans into the touch. “Look at you. Look at that sweet little face...You got yourself all worked up, hm? You just wanna be touched?”

“Mhm, _ please _.” Changkyun’s voice cracks, suddenly feeling nothing but the cold, damp cotton clinging to his throbbing dick.

“Okay, sweetheart, okay. I’m gonna touch you.” He straddles Changkyun’s thighs, but doesn’t lower himself down. Changkyun’s breath hitches. He’d give anything for some kind of contact, even just those cashmere pants brushing against his damp thighs. Kihyun slaps one palm on the floor and leans in close enough to share Changkyun’s air. “Here’s your chance to show me how well you can behave.”

Changkyun cranes his neck to gulp in more of Kihyun’s hot breath. His brain is fogging over and his arms are sticking to the floor and his skin’s itching with desperation, but Kihyun hasn’t moved a fucking muscle. He’s just _ hovering _, watching Changkyun squirm and blush.

“Wh— _ how _? How can I show you?”

“Tell me how bad you want it.” Kihyun smiles and moves the hand that isn’t keeping him upright towards the tent in Changkyun’s shorts. It just fucking hovers there, too, so he whines, high and needy.

“Words, Changkyun.”

“W-want it. Want you to _ touch _ me. Wanna feel your hand around my cock, sir. _ Please. _ ” He gasps as Kihyun tugs his dick out of his shorts and squeezes it lightly. “Yes, god, _ yes. _ Love your rough, burnt skin, Kihyunnie, from when y-you first opened the Gates. Love how it— it _ hurts,” _he babbles.

Kihyun finally strokes him quickly, cruelly. His charred skin drags against Changkyun’s aching, sensitive dick. The sensation is unforgiving, it’s overwhelming, it’s too much, it’s—

“‘S good. _ Shit, _ just like that.” Kihyun’s forked tongue slides up his neck, leaving a thin trail of tingling spit. “ _ Ah! _Wanna— I’m gonna—”

Kihyun squeezes the base of Changkyun’s cock, _ tsks _when Changkyun wails.

“No, no, no! _ Why? _ ” He arches off the floor and balls the hem of his shirt in his fists. He was close, he was _ so _ close. And he wasn’t even _ bad _, but Kihyun...

“Better be careful; I could play this game all night, baby.” He gently pecks Changkyun’s forehead and jerks his wrist to the side, making his dick lightly slap against his belly while still in his vice grip. “You don’t come unless I say, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, sir.” Changkyun deflates, completely and utterly defeated.

“That’s what I like to hear.” He resumes his stroking, agonizingly slow and tight. “We’ve just got one round left. Can you make it? Can you make it to the last round for me?”

Changkyun nods weakly. His body’s been filled with some kind of non-Newtonian fluid; thick and sticky and loose, but springing to full, solid tension with each new stroke. He vaguely registers that Kihyun is panting, that his eyes are sparking wildly, that a mess of praises is falling from his lips. 

“You wanna come, baby boy?”

Changkyun thinks he croaks out a response, hopes it was what Kihyun wanted to hear. He feels ripped to shreds. He’s far beyond wanting to come. He _ needs. _

“Come.”

Thick, white ropes spurt out between them, soaking Changkyun’s shirt, ruining Kihyun’s nice button-up. He shudders and sobs as Kihyun strokes him to the point of over-sensitivity. When he finally lets go, he scoots forward to straddle Changkyun’s chest and bends to kiss his forehead over and over again.

“_ Oh _ , my pretty little boy. Kihyun’s so proud of you. You played so well, you did _ so well _for me.” The praise breaks through the haze of pain and desperation like sunlight, warming him in a way that doesn’t feel so dangerous, so unsettling. He beams. “Gonna give you a reward, okay? Gonna let you taste my come, after all.”

Changkyun wiggles happily and sticks his tongue out with a soft _ aah _ . Kihyun smiles down at him, eyes scrunching up. “You’re so fucking cute, so _ perfect _ . You’re such a _ good boy _.”

After just a few strokes, Kihyun comes with a harsh hiss, most of it landing in Changkyun’s mouth. It tastes like pure smoke, but easily slides down his throat like warm tea and honey. Kihyun inhales sharply as Changkyun laps up the droplets around his lips and eagerly swallows it all.

“Thank you, thank you, _ thank you _.” Changkyun pants, eyes fluttering shut for just a moment while he savors the taste of Kihyun. Every bit of him feels bruised, spent, exposed. He’s never been more content.

“Same time next week?” he mumbles.

Kihyun huffs out a laugh, shakes his head, and pecks Changkyun’s nose.

“Same time next week.”


	2. Hell Hath No Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimers/extended warnings (possible spoilers):  
-once again painplay involves demon powers so it might ? be more intense than what u prefer/r used to  
-they don't use protection cuz demons work differently here but!! pls use protection irl unless ur having demon sex  
-kihyun owns changkyun's exact size cock ring cuz i said so... pls ensure u have the correct size to have a safe, fun time irl  
-possible/mild dubcon voyeurism cuz hyungwon walks in while they're both fully clothed, but turned on/in a scene  
-changkyun Knows that kihyun would never actually hurt him,, it is the Potential of his demonic power that turns him on. he feels just how easily kihyun Could take his soul, but he knows that would never actually happen. trust & clear boundaries r essential to any d/s relationship!!!

What’s the point of fucking a demon if they don’t scare you out of your goddamn mind?

Kihyun is capable of unspeakable horrors; he’s Wrath Personified, no matter how good he is at acting like a sparkly-eyed grandpa. And Changkyun wants him at his meanest, his most dangerous. He wants to be be completely at his mercy, to be emptied of everything Kihyun doesn’t want, that isn’t Kihyun.

Kihyun, who tastes like scalded iron, and hisses like a cobra when he’s pissed off. Kihyun, who kisses his forehead so gently, and calls him _his_ good boy. Kihyun, who held so much of himself back last week.

Changkyun trusts Kihyun; he knows he masquerades as a stiff, angular human (with a dash of demon for the sexy intimidation factor, he figures) to protect Changkyun, and he knows his relentless, measured control is the safest alternative to the unholy rage he could unleash on the human realm, but _fuck_ what he wouldn’t give to feel the sheer possibility of his power.

But, right now, all he’s feeling is topsy-turvy and a bit queasy as Kihyun guides him between realms. He can’t see a thing, the swirling air smells like rotten eggs, and his stomach flips with every step he takes. When Changkyun asked to visit Hell, he was expecting more ‘_Poof!_ Welcome to Hell!’, and less feeling like he’s missed the bottom stair in a dark stairwell over and over again, stumbling right into a Category 5 hurricane each time.

He shouts, “_Are we almost there?_” and lurches over that last step again, only this time he lands nose-first on marble tile. He groans as Kihyun scrapes him off the floor, face heating up when he flashes him a smile that’s 25% sympathetic and 75%—

“_Aww_... You’re like a little puppy who hasn’t grown into his paws yet.”

Changkyun swats away Kihyun’s grabby hands, ignoring the way his coos instantly turn his insides into marshmallow fluff. He _can’t_ be so fucking easy this time around, liquifying as soon as Kihyun tosses him the slightest scrap of attention.

Kihyun could squash him like a bug if he wanted to, so all Changkyun has to do is make him _want_ to. He’ll poke and prod until Kihyun threatens to dangle him over the edge of the Pit. He’ll get Kihyun to show him how easy it would be to consume his very soul.

He _won’t_ act like a clumsy puppy.

He brushes some imaginary lint off his baggy sweatshirt to avoid Kihyun’s fond gaze. It falls mid-thigh and will slip down his shoulder if he isn’t careful, but he likes how small it makes him feel, especially next to Kihyun and his crisp —dare he say _spiffy_— look. And knowing that the perfectly tailored Kihyun is watching him with that cheekbone-y smile makes him feel downright _tiny_. He gulps. He has to see how far he can take that feeling.

“Please tell me we’re almost there.”

“We _are_ here...?”

“But, this is...” Changkyun surveys the space, taking in an infuriatingly spotless living room splashed with deep navy and lined with bookshelves, its seating area branching off into what, he presumes, is an infuriatingly spotless kitchen. “A luxury condo?”

“What did you expect?” Kihyun laughs, neatly tucking their shoes in a sleek little cabinet by the door before padding off to the kitchen.

“I dunno.” Changkyun circles the living room, nosing through end tables and shelves (partly because he’s curious, mostly because he thinks it’ll irritate Kihyun). His rummaging turns up a handful of business cards in ancient Latin and one of those wooden angel figurines he swears he’s bought at Hallmark for his grandma before. “A little more fire, brimstone... Like, shouldn’t your walls be lined with medieval torture devices?”

“I’m offended that you think my interior design skills haven’t evolved in the past 500 years,” Kihyun sighs, poking through his fridge. “But, if it’s torture devices you want, _those_ are in the bedroom.”

Changkyun’s ears perk up as Kihyun gestures towards the hallway. He speed skates across the tile in his socks, earning an endeared/annoyed chuckle, and slides through the only open doorway.

The bedroom is fairly simple: a vase of flowers here, an ancient-looking scroll there, but the modern poster bed is fitted with delicately embroidered sheets and a thick, ugly quilt. Changkyun snorts as Kihyun walks in behind him.

“You really are just an aging retiree, using up all his pension on this fancy condo. Bet you curl up beneath this quilt every night to smooth jazz, too.” Kihyun heaves out his deepest sigh yet as he retrieves a black and silver case from beneath the bed. “Don’t worry, it’s _incredibly_ sexy. Nothing turns me on more than quilts. You got any Werther’s Originals in there, Granddaddy? I’ve been a very good boy.”

“You’ve been nothing but _exhausting_ since I picked you up.” Kihyun unclicks the case to reveal a meticulously organized, _extensive_ collection of toys. His fingers are a little too rigid, his voice is a little too sharp. Changkyun bites back a smile.

This is gonna be a piece of cake.

“Anything you don’t wanna use?”

“But, if you’re so worn out already... You sure you wouldn’t rather eat your tapioca pudding and watch some old game show than play with these?”

“Changkyun. _Focus_.” Kihyun brings his fingers to Changkyun’s face and fucking _snaps_, like he’s some kind of dog.

Changkyun’s dick twitches between his legs. His brain goes all squishy. Obedience definitely isn’t a pit stop along the route to Angry Demon Sex, but his body decides to stand upright and direct his attention back to the toys anyhow.

It isn’t fair that the same Kihyun who gives him the Disapproving Grandfather look every time he makes a joke, and who, apparently, shops at Hallmark is so good at making him want to swallow his own tongue. The whole point of travelling all the way to Hell for this was to see what Kihyun could do on his own turf. Changkyun hoped— _prayed_ that something in the air would make his blood run a little hotter, that his human cloak would wear thin, or that, at the very least, he’d be easier to annoy.

But, Kihyun’s veins went right back to their slow, steady pulsing as soon as Changkyun obeyed. He grits his teeth and replies, “Whatever toys you wanna use are good with me.”

Kihyun selects a silver cock ring and a plug inlaid with a deep red rose. He drops them in Changkyun’s hands, face colder than the toys rolling around his open palms. He doesn’t blink.

“Prep yourself. There’s lube in the nightstand.”

Changkyun, however, blinks at least a million times. He feels like he’s back in the portal, tripping over that last step again and again. “Wh- _why?_ Don’t you wanna...”

“What _I_ wanna do is see how much you can handle.” He rubs Changkyun’s ear for one measly millisecond, face stone-still even as Changkyun tries to lean into the touch. “Last time, you got what you wanted so quickly. I think you can do better. I think you can wait. So let’s see if you can be a good boy until I’m ready to fuck you open, hm?”

“Easy for you, maybe—”

“Good boys don’t argue, Changkyun.” Kihyun turns on his heel and exits the room, calling back, “I’ll let you know when dinner’s ready.”

Changkyun wasn’t naive enough to think Kihyun would rip his clothes off after one taunt, slamming him against the nearest hard surface with his big, scary demon talons or whatever, but _god_ he didn’t imagine the energy shift that happens beyond The Gates would make him even _more_ composed.

“Some spawn of Satan you are! Forcing the victim to do all the torturing himself!” Changkyun shouts, pouting even though nobody’s around to see it, and more than half-hoping Kihyun will burst through the doorway to punish him for talking back.

They’re in literal _Hell_, the realm of endless cruelty and chaos and hurt, and all Kihyun feels the urge to do is make up _more_ rules? To _wait_ to fuck him?

He tosses the cock ring and plug onto the granny quilt, sighing loudly enough for Kihyun to hear over whatever he’s doing in the kitchen. Crawls into bed. Fishes around for the lube. Peels off his jeans.

He knows just how to piss Kihyun off. He knows just how to get what he wants.

* * *

Changkyun emerges from the bedroom in nothing but his sweatshirt and underwear, dramatically huffing his tousled hair from his face.

“Hungry?” Kihyun barely spares him a glance, intensely focused on the (apparently) delicate operation of dishing out rice and doenjang jjigae.

Changkyun feels damp and jittery all over. He huffs again at the lack of acknowledgement. He just spent how many minutes writhing all over Kihyun’s ugly sheets, moaning like he was auditioning for an amateur porn star chorus line, and imagining Kihyun’s rough, veiny hands stroking his dick, stretching him open, just to be _ignored?_

And he’s so hard it isn’t _fair_. It isn’t fair that Kihyun can waltz around the kitchen, _whistling_ while Changkyun stands there with a ring around his very, _very_ hard dick. His throat’s gone scratchy from moaning so loudly and he swears his underwear’s strangling his dick off and the plug isn’t filling him nearly enough. And Kihyun is _whistling_.

“_Evil_. Just plain cruel. I hate you, Yoo Kihyun.”

Kihyun finally meets his eyes, but only so he can pat Changkyun’s cheek and mirror his pout. “Mhm, I’m sure you do, baby. Now have a seat; dinner’s ready.”

Changkyun groans and stamps his feet. Kihyun could’ve _at least_ snapped at him, those ember eyes sparking in the way that always makes his toes curl.

Trying to look as pitiful and neglected as feels, he plops onto a barstool, which shifts the plug inside him. He squeaks. Kihyun grins with all those mean, pointed teeth. His mind races for more, more, _more_ of _that_.

He gets as far as, “You’re the _worst_,” before—

A whooshing noise. Heels clacking against marble. Kihyun jumps, and Changkyun feels only a little bitter that, apparently, teleportation abilities are what it takes to catch him off guard.

“Hey, Kihyun, sorry to bother you at home, but— _oh_.”

The heels come to an abrupt stop. Changkyun stares at Kihyun with wide eyes, and feels extremely, _extremely_ naked. Precome slides down his dick, cooling in the far-too-still air.

“Who...?”

“Ah, Hyungwon, I... Come in, come in. This is Changkyun. We were just about to eat.”

Changkyun swivels around, and a light bulb flickers above his head. Hyungwon is gangly in a drop-dead gorgeous way, with a waterfall of smoke cascading from his scalp and a shadow that stretches much too far into the living room. He’s cradling a bundle of scrolls and _glaring_ at him with pitch black eyes. Changkyun not-so-subtly hikes his waistband up, lets his sleeves dangle past his fingertips, and purrs, “Hey, I’m—”

“_Human_,” Hyungwon spits, and strides into the kitchen. Changkyun doesn’t need to make sure Kihyun’s watching; he can feel That gaze singeing his thighs, his neck, his lips. He’s gotta be thinking of touching him in all the worst ways. Changkyun wiggles around to feel the plug roll against his walls again.

Hyungwon continues, “These came in for you this morning. Extremely urgent.”

“From who? About what?”

“I’m afraid that information isn’t fit for _mortal_ ears.” He unceremoniously dumps the scrolls in Kihyun’s arms and swivels on his stiletto boot. Changkyun puts on his prettiest smile and flutters his eyelashes. Hyungwon scowls. “I’ll be leaving now. Summon me when you’re in better company, so we can discuss the matter at hand.”

He vanishes in a cloud of violet smoke, leaving the air deliciously thick with tension. Kihyun pushes a leaden sigh through his nostrils. Changkyun shivers and unsticks his thighs from the seat.

“So _you’re_ the one with the tall, beautiful secretary.”

“Hyungwon isn’t my secretary.” Kihyun rolls his eyes and slides onto the stool beside Changkyun. His movements are a bit too tight, and the Extremely Urgent scrolls have been abandoned beside the rice cooker. Changkyun curls his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Clenches around the plug. “He just helps me out sometimes, and can’t be bothered to call before dropping in.”

Changkyun tables the thought of eerie demon Hyungwon “helping out” terrifying demon Kihyun. For now. “Thanks for warning me that your scary hot coworker might _drop in_ while I have a cock ring on.”

“Don’t pretend you weren’t just acting like a little slut in front of him, trying to set me off.”

Changkyun’s insides turn to hot mush.

How many teeth does demon Kihyun have? What does his voice sound like when he shifts forms? Do his veins glow even brighter beneath his demon skin?

He squirms. The plug comes so, _so_ close to pressing into his prostate.

“Now, eat your dinner; stew’s gonna get cold.”

Changkyun narrows his eyes at the doenjang jjigae, tracking the steam as it lazily swirls up from what's probably impossibly delicious food. It rises up and up, curls around the kitchen light, and disappears.

Kihyun slurps quietly beside him.

Changkyun knows it’s rude not to eat. Knows Kihyun’s probably spent centuries perfecting this recipe. Knows there are worse things to be ordered to do than eat a lovingly, generously made meal. But he also knows how to get what he wants.

Kihyun falls silent.

The air turns frigid. Goosebumps prickle Changkyun’s skin. The steam must be seconds away from showering back down as sleet, shattering the heavy silence as it falls onto the countertop.

Changkyun doesn’t touch his spoon.

Kihyun tsks.

And...

And _nothing_. Kihyun resumes his polite slurping, chopsticks clicking between his fingers as he gets rice from time to time. He gazes all around the room, but completely skips over the soggy, squirming Changkyun _right there._

His composure, his fucking _seamless_ relaxation clings to Changkyun’s skin like bog water. It’s like taking his time with Changkyun is the easiest thing in the world. But Changkyun should’ve been lapping up every last drop of pain and terror Kihyun could unleash ages ago, should’ve been begging for even _more_ by now.

“Are you fucking serious, Ki? I _know_ you know how hard and hurting I am. I’ve got a _plug_ in my _ass_ and my dick is being _strangled_ a-and I need you to _pay attention to me_.” Kihyun is scowling. Glowing. Resisting the temptation to reach out and touch is wearing Changkyun thin. “I didn’t come all the way here just for you to _play nice_ with me. I don’t wanna talk about your coworkers over dinner. I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me. And you—”

One moment, Kihyun’s stacking his dishes a little too aggressively, the harsh clatter going straight to Changkyun’s core. The next, he’s getting up and hauling Changkyun out of his seat by the back of his neck. He pushes him towards the bedroom with a hand between his shoulder blades.

“Are you done?” he snaps. Changkyun’s breath hitches. _Finally_. “Whining, arguing, acting like that around Hyungwon... Why are you being such a bad boy, huh?”

Changkyun stop at the edge of the bed and stares at his toes, wriggling them bitterly on the cold tile as Want sinks its claws deeper into his gooey brain. His dick _aches_. He lets dark fog overtake his better judgment and the pillowy urge to be Good.

“‘M _not_ a bad boy.” Changkyun pouts, tugging the hem of his sweatshirt over the ever-growing damp spot on his underwear.

Kihyun shoves him onto the bed, and he scrambles to back himself up against the headboard when he _hisses_, forked tongue flickering between fangs.

“Is that so, baby?” The pet name oozes out like a curse. Black and red starts to radiate from his skin. Changkyun’s heart leaps to his throat.

“I-It’s... You’re being... _unfair_ and I don’t see why _I_ should be treated so meanly when you...”

“Is this a genuine complaint? You wanna use your safeword?” His lips harden into a thin line, and he retrieves the case of toys again as whines continue to spill from Changkyun. “So, you’re just being an insufferable brat then, hm?”

“_I am not a brat._” He pounds his feet against the mattress, gathers the ugly quilt in his fists. “I don’t _wanna_ be punished! So just give me what I want— what we _both_ want, instead of making me wait—”

“Is _that_ what this is about? Waiting? Is that why you’ve been trying to get on my nerves?” His brows raise, bright red hands hovering above the case.

Changkyun tries to catch up with his breath, tries to detangle his sticky, quivering thoughts. It’s taken _so long_ to get to this point: on Kihyun’s bed, heart pounding with fear and arousal. He wants to keep this going. He wants Kihyun to give him _more_.

“What the fuck was the point of reading my mind if you can’t figure out what this is about?” He lifts his chin and tries to keep his voice steady, even as Kihyun’s eyes narrow. “Why do you think I asked you to bring me to Hell? We could’ve fucked any old way, had dinner, _whatever_ at my place. But h-_here_ you can...” He licks his lips. Squeezes his damp thighs together. Grips the quilt a little tighter. “I want you to _scare me_, Ki. I know you’ve been itching to shed your human skin since you got home, so _do it_. Fuck me, make me cry, show me just how powerful you really are. _Please_, sir. I want it _so bad_.”

“Last time wasn’t scary enough for you?” Kihyun asks, breathless, and gaping at Changkyun as if _he’s_ the otherworldly creature.

“_No_.” He throws his head back and groans. He feels like tepid, soapy bathwater’s been funneled into his head. The muck’s leaking into his veins and stinging his eyes, and he’s _drowning_. He’s drowning, and he needs Kihyun to pull his head above water, to push him down, down even further— _anything_, as long as it’s Kihyun. “Need _more_. Need you t-to go all Fifth Circle on my ass.”

Kihyun’s face crumples up like tissue paper as he tries to hold back a laugh. Changkyun softens against the headboard for just a moment until Kihyun lays out padded handcuffs and a ball gag on the bedside table

“I’m not sure you know exactly what you’re asking for, Kyunnie.” His voice is so, so steady, but his veins are glowing— _smoldering_, and his eyes have gone white hot.

“I _know_ what I want.” Changkyun’s heartbeat hammers in his ears, his dick. He wrenches his eyes shut and sits on his hands to keep from touching himself. “I want you. _Demon_ you. Fuck me, Ki. Don’t hold back.”

“And you thought misbehaving would get you what you wanted?”

“_Yes_, god, and it _is_.” Changkyun blinks his eyes back open and finds Kihyun at the side of the bed, watching him with leveled anger, tense as a whip suspended midair. “You’re pissed, aren’t you? You wanna push me ‘til I go nice and sweet for you again, right? So _do it_. Use me. Wreck me. And don’t you _dare_ go easy on me, I swear to—”

“Oh, that’s real cute. Very, very cute.” Kihyun laughs again, but the tightness of it makes Changkyun’s dick jerk, the metal ring biting into his sensitive skin. “Baby thinks he can tell _me_ what to do? Baby thinks he’s gonna get fucked so soon after misbehaving all night?”

He climbs onto the bed. Sits back on his heels. Watches Changkyun sweat.

Changkyun’s blood rushes in his ears. His muscles tense. His dick fucking _hurts_.

“Strip.” Kihyun snaps.

Changkyun stops breathing. He knows he should talk back, try to escape— _anything_ but toss his clothing to the floor and lay himself out as Kihyun instructs.

How much patience does it take Kihyun to keep his humanlike form? How much control does it take to balance his supernatural strength against Changkyun’s fragile mortal body?

“Don’t make me ask twice.” Kihyun’s voice pierces right through him, making him feel tingly and panicky all the way down to his toes. He _wants_.

He strips.

Kihyun threads the handcuffs between the bars of the headboard. Changkyun offers his wrists.

“Giving up so soon? Had enough of being bad for one day?” Kihyun tilts his head, voice dripping with mock sympathy as he binds his wrists.

Reckless courage sparks in Changkyun’s chest. He bares his teeth and growls, “You fucking _wish_.”

“Sweetheart, _I’m_ not the one who’s gonna wish you knew how to behave.” A low hiss. A venomous smile. “If you thought waiting up ‘til now was hard...”

Changkyun catches sight of the bulge in Kihyun’s pants as he inches closer. His brain goes all fuzzy and his mouth fills with spit. He’s gotta be aching for him, _because of_ him.

Kihyun’s hands ghost over his arms, his chest, his thighs. They twitch towards his red, leaking cock... but flit away to retrieve the ball gag. Changkyun whines and lifts his hips off the bed. Kihyun’s jaw clenches.

“Y-you’re _still_ not gonna touch me?"

“Not to worry, you fucking _brat_. I’ll touch you.”

“Oh, fuck yes—”

Kihyun forces his neck up from the bed, knocking the relieved sigh from his lungs. Before he can think to protest, the ball gag is stuffed between his lips. Kihyun roughly fastens it and hums contentedly when he sees Changkyun’s eyes widen.

“But I will _not_ hear another whining, sniveling word come out of that mouth.” The satisfaction in his tone is razor-sharp. Changkyun shudders. “Snap, or tap me three times if it gets to be too much. Now, get up on all fours.”

He just leans back and watches while Changkyun rolls to one side, twists the handcuffs, and shimmies to raise himself up on his knees and forearms. Kihyun cuts his miserable sigh short by slithering towards his bared ass.

But, nothing else happens. Time trickles down Changkyun’s heated skin, ever so slowly drenching him in hot, muggy impatience. He rests his forehead against the mattress. Sways from side to side. Pants quietly around the gag.

Still, nothing happens.

The bed doesn’t creak. The sheets don’t rustle. He swirls his tongue around the gag and watches spittle droop to the mattress below. The heavy silence bounces against the inside of his skull. Anticipation hooks into his heart and _tugs_.

And, _nothing fucking happens_.

He tries to crane his neck to find Kihyun, but all he can see beyond his own slick limbs is pitch black Emptiness. He wonders if Kihyun is even breathing, if he’s disappeared from the room altogether. How much longer is he gonna have to fucking wait? A long, drawn out whine worms it's way out from behind the gag.

Kihyun tsks.

Changkyun instantly feels like a butterfly pinned to a cork board, pierced by what he just knows is a fierce, fiery stare. He’s _there_ and he’s _watching_ and if he would just say or do _something_, Changkyun could fly away.

He tugs on the handcuffs and wiggles his hips, but Kihyun doesn’t even tsk again. Doesn’t even shift against the mattress.

Every fiber in his being starts to tremble. His knees threaten to give out. He needs Kihyun to show him how he’s feeling, to touch him, to just _give him something_. Even if he doesn’t have anything nice to say. Even if it’s a punishment— _especially_ if it’s that. He. Needs. Kihyun.

When Kihyun finally speaks, his hushed voice curls around Changkyun’s shaking form like a snake. “_Pathetic_ little thing, you break my heart. You really do.” He presses his lips to Changkyun’s tailbone. All of the air escapes Changkyun’s lungs, rushing far away from the searing kiss. “Let’s see if you prepped yourself correctly, or if you were too busy moaning like an annoying little slut to do it right.”

Rough, scarred palms curve around his hips and ass, squeezing lightly— _too_ lightly. When Changkyun starts to grouse, Kihyun thrusts the plug deeper inside him, and the shock of such sudden, harsh contact sends Changkyun flat onto his chest.

Kihyun clicks his tongue and removes his hands. “Kihyun said _up_ on all fours.”

Shakily, he repositions himself, hanging his head. His dick bobs miserably above the mattress, looking about as painful as it feels, slick and pink and heavy.

“_That’s_ how we behave.”

Kihyun circles his rim with his tongue, spit sizzling against the plug’s inlaid rose. He chokes on a curse, spluttering pitifully against the plastic ball. The forked end of Kihyun’s tongue is _sharp_, scraping and pricking along the sensitive skin around his hole. His spit seeps into him as it cools, dragging the tingly pain down with it.

Kihyun eases the plug out of his hole, murmuring as he slips a finger inside, “Did that hurt, baby?”

Changkyun nods weakly, foggy brain unable to do much beyond registering sensations. The gag’s straps dig into his cheeks as he lets his head fall again. He distantly hears himself wondering if he’s pushed Kihyun far enough yet, but then he starts stroking his walls with another callused finger and all he can do is gnaw on the plastic ball.

“_Good_. I’m just getting started, so you better watch yourself.” Kihyun doesn't bother with the ‘Or Else’; he goes straight to driving his scalding, crackling, _stinging_ tongue into Changkyun. It curls into him just right, injecting Changkyun with lightning.

He screams.

Kihyun continues to massage the sharp heat into his velvety walls with a death grip on the soft flesh of his ass. His entire body seizes up as the pain swells. He wrenches his eyes shut and clamps down on the gag. He imagines this is what it must feel like to be magicked into a struck match, a sharpened blade. And he wants to feel it down to his bones.

He keens.

The wet, languid swipes get deeper and _deeper_, and Changkyun thinks his muscles are gonna snap from shaking so much. Kihyun hums.

He isn’t gonna make it.

His dick is _throbbing_. It must be black and blue by now, must be seconds from going off like a fucking firecracker, cock ring or not.

He isn’t gonna make it.

The skin around the metal ring is buzzing, each stroke of Kihyun’s painfully effervescent tongue turning his whole body into electrified barbed wire, twisted and jolted from the inside, out.

_He isn’t gonna make it._

He feels disgusting, drenched, overwhelmed down to his core. His hair clings to his forehead. Drool soaks into the bed below him. Hot tears stream down his cheeks as he babbles around the gag. He’s a goddamn _slug_ and Kihyun’s the meanest kid on the playground and he’s got a fucking _knife_ made of _salt_ and he could slice Changkyun into a million sizzling, mushy pieces a-and—

Kihyun pulls away, and he’s being flipped onto his back before he can think to miss Kihyun’s tongue. He lands with a soft thud, wincing as aftershocks continue to ripple out from his wet, open, _empty_ hole and blinking back tears. He’s beyond on-edge, beyond turned on. Kihyun crawls up beside him (still completely fucking clothed) to stroke his hair, and Changkyun feels like he can breathe again. He pants and pants and _weeps_ as Kihyun strokes his scalp, shushing him.

“My sweet boy, you made such a mess of yourself. What am I gonna do with you, hm?” His fingers slink through the sweat, tears, spit blanketing Changkyun’s reddened face, and tug on the gag just so he could watch the straps dig into his soft cheeks. “You ready to try using your words again?”

Changkyun’s arms quiver above his head as he keeps an iron grip on the handcuff chain. The electricity is dissipating, but his core still fizzes with pain. He feels each bead of sweat evaporating off his skin. His jaw aches.

He nods.

Kihyun kisses his forehead as he helps him out of the gag, slick lips sparking against his skin. Changkyun melts into the dampened quilt, stretches himself out from his fingers to his toes, and rolls his jaw back and forth. Kihyun sets the sopping wet gag on the nightstand, smiling at it fondly.

“Mmf-_fuck_— you’re...” Changkyun chokes on his own spit as soon as Kihyun turns back towards him. The dark red halo Changkyun saw last time has grown to stretch out into the room, ruby tendrils flickering against the mirror, the dresser, the curtains. He looks like could burn Changkyun to a pile of ash. “_Shit_. Sorry, ‘m _sorry_. So, so sorry, sir. I was so bad, b-but _you_—”

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. You’re okay.” Kihyun rubs his ear as tears start to cloud his vision again. “You’re learning how to be so patient, so _good_. I’m proud of you, baby boy.”

“Th-thank you, Kihyunnie. For giving me _this much_ of you. I’m... I wanna be good for you now, too. _Really_ good. Wanna...” He gulps down air and flinches as his cock continues to throb. He whispers, “You _scared_ me...”

“Thought you liked being reminded that you’re just a tiny, helpless thing, that I could snuff you out with a wave of my hand.” Kihyun trails his fingers around Changkyun’s collar bones, his nipples, his plush tummy. Red and black veins strangle their charred skin, their glow stings Changkyun’s eyes, and _god_ if they would just get closer, _closer_ to his heavy, pink dick...

“I did— _do_, sir.” Changkyun rakes his eyes over Kihyun’s neatly dressed form, his swelling aura. He licks his lips. “But, this, it... It wasn’t enough. Want— _need_ more. Need you to show me what you could _really_ do to me. Need more now. Please, please no more waiting.”

“Is my baby sick and tired of waiting?”

Changkyun goes limp at the sickly sweet tone, warm cotton candy whirring around his head as he nods. Kihyun’s fingers slowly circle the cock ring. Changkyun gurgles.

“Hmm...” His charred fingers grip Changkyun’s slippery cock. “That’s too bad. If Kihyun tells you to wait...”

Changkyun’s brain clicks off, leaving him with nothing but Kihyun’s rough fingers around his dick and his glowing, predatory gaze. He forgets to breathe. Kihyun _squeezes_.

“You _wait_.” His voice stretches into a low, warbling growl that smothers Changkyun’s scream. “You’ve had it easy so far, cupcake. You haven’t had to try very hard at all with this ring around your pathetic little dick.”

He turns the cock ring slightly, pinching the soft skin beneath the metal.

“Please, please, sir. _Hurts_. Sir, I-I _want_—”

“I know, I know,” Kihyun murmurs. He reaches beyond Changkyun’s watery field of vision and repositions himself near his lower half, lube in hand. “I’ll take this thing off. I’ll even fuck you. But, you have to _wait_ to come until I say. Think you can do that? Think you can be a good boy and wait for me, Kyunnie?”

Changkyun pouts up at Kihyun, all of his senses zeroing in on the lube squirting into his palm. It glistens, taking on the hue of his veins, and _sizzles_. Steam rises from his hand, twirls up and up until it disappears in front of Kihyun’s face.

And his tongue flickers out between his lips and he’s getting taller somehow and he’s _staring_ like he’s a snake coiled in the grass, fixated on an unsuspecting mouse. Every muscle in Changkyun’s body turns to stone. The snake’s mouth cracks open.

Changkyun shrieks. His teeth— fuck, his _teeth_. There are even _more_ of them, and they’ve gotten sharper and longer and—

“Y-_yes_. Yes, yes, yes. I’ll be a good boy, ‘M a real good boy. Promise.”

Kihyun smiles, revealing endless interlocking needlepoints. They glint like cut pearls as his much, _much_ longer forked tongue coats them with fiery spit. A guttural moan escapes Changkyun’s throat.

Kihyun slowly strokes Changkyun, his rough, wide hand slathering him with lube. He writhes and lifts his hips as Kihyun starts to ease the ring off of him. High-pitched sobs wrack his body as more steam starts to rise from beneath Kihyun’s palm, the lube hissing against his dick. His breath stutters, his back arches, and, _finally_, he’s freed from the ring.

Changkyun dissolves into the mattress with a relieved sigh, sore dick bouncing lightly against his belly. He smiles up at the ceiling as breathy moans flutter out of his chest. He’s warm, tingly, hazy with pain all over. He is a good boy. This is what good boys get to feel like.

“_Shit_, Ki. Thank— _fuck_.” He barely recognizes his own high, broken voice. Kihyun smiles down at him, his eyes, his teeth, his _everything_ shining. “Y-you—”

Kihyun presses open-mouthed kisses to his neck, splattering wet electricity up to his jaw. Changkyun whimpers and rattles the handcuffs. Kihyun pants into his ear.

“You’re so precious. My perfect, precious boy...” Heat rises to Changkyun’s face and his breaths turn shallow. This is _not_ Kihyun’s voice; this is distant thunder echoing against his eardrums and down, down into his core. “I could just eat you up.”

“_Please do, sir._”

“Alright, baby,” he breathes into Changkyun’s ear, coarse and deep and bone-rattling. Changkyun’s hands go clammy. “But only ‘cause you asked so nicely.”

Changkyun watches in awe as he slides down to Changkyun’s hips and begins to undress. Slowly, gingerly he removes his shirt, his pants, his underwear, neatly folding everything before putting it to the side. With every inch of skin he reveals, he looks more and more like hellfire; a flickering halo that bathes the entire room in dim scarlet, anchored by a white-hot core.

Changkyun squints through the radiance until he finds his Kihyun, kneeling between his legs and pouring lube into his hand. It glimmers and fizzles in his palm. Changkyun’s mouth fills with spit.

“Want more— more lube. Please,” he pants. His brain is too hot, too sticky.

“I think this is enough—”

“No, no, _no_. Wanna hear you squish around inside me. Wanna feel it sizzle, sir.”

Kihyun’s short laugh sounds like tumbling boulders, crashing against the slick sound of lube being smeared over his dick, Changkyun’s ass. Changkyun presses his thighs to his stomach, baring himself for Kihyun.

“_Kihyunnie_,” he whines, high and desperate, and wiggles his hips. “Wanna. Feel. You.”

“Is that how good boys ask to be fucked?”

Kihyun spreads Changkyun’s legs, fingertips searing soft, freckled skin. Changkyun balls his clammy hands into fists, gnaws on his lip. He can behave. He can be a good boy for him, for his Kihyun.

“Will you fuck me, sir? Please? ‘M sorry for being a bad boy earlier. Just wanna be good now. Do anything you want to me, sir. Please, I’ll take _anything_.”

The gobs of lube between Changkyun’s cheeks hiss and prickle as Kihyun lines himself up. He pushes in slowly, squishing the slight heat into Changkyun. He squeezes his eyes shut, lips parted in a silent scream, as Kihyun bottoms out. It’s thick and it’s hot and it hurts. He’s full—so, so _full_ of Kihyun. His insides burn with him, his silhouette glows against his eyelids, his throaty sigh seeps into his skull.

“Eyes on me, baby boy.”

Changkyun snaps his eyes open. He’s a good listener. He’s a good boy.

And he finds Kihyun warping, expanding, _towering_ over him. Red tangled with black and white, alive and pulsing. Long, gnarled fingers digging into his hips. Tongues of fire where eyes used to be, reaching for him.

Changkyun shakes like a fucking leaf, screams at the top of his lungs.

Kihyun starts to thrust, and he chokes on metallic-tasting air. Pressurized heat strokes into him just right again and again and again. His broken curses get drowned out by the squelching and sizzling, by Kihyun’s low snarls. It feels like lava’s being funneled into him, bubbling beneath his skin and stuffing him with warmth. It feels like he’s being melted down to a puddle of pain and need, soaking into the rumpled quilt.

“Yes, Ki. That’s f-fucking _good_. You’re so— I’m so—” His back arches as every fiber in his being goes taut, warm, damp. “Think ‘m gonna come. I can’t, _can’t_ wait—”

Kihyun’s claws dig into his sides, slam him flat onto the bed. His new, earth-shaking voice roars, “You _can_ and you _will_. Don’t you dare come until I say.”

He sobs. His heavy, hard cock slaps against his tummy as Kihyun thrusts. His legs tremble as he struggles to keep them folded against himself. He’s moments from snapping, from collapsing in on himself. He wants to come, wants to come _so bad_, but he knows he’s gotta he good. Knows he better not disobey the solid, swirling mass of fire and menace above him, inside him.

“Hurts, _hurts_, sir. No, no, no. W-wanna— fucking _please_—” His voice shatters, making room for the panicked gasps rising to his throat. Everywhere Kihyun touches _burns_; he’s being set on fire from the inside out. His body slides against the mattress, back and forth again and again as if he weighs nothing at all. He feels small, fragile. He feels like _prey_. This is too, too much. He’s _really_ being melted down. He’s gonna be eaten alive. _Shit_, deep down he knows Kihyun wouldn’t, but he _could_. Kihyun could fucking take his soul, he actually could—

Kihyun’s blaze snuffs out and the room goes pitch black. Changkyun yelps. A thick growl rises to Changkyun’s ears. Sweat slides down his forehead. Blood pulses in his cock.

“K-Kihyun?”

He blinks rapidly until he finds him, looking a bit more like his usual self, but with those endless fangs bared and those elongated fingers pinning Changkyun’s hips down. His deep red hue sinks into Changkyun’s skin. He’s far too motionless, heated length still buried deep within Changkyun.

“Look at you. Tiny, miserable thing. Did I scare you? Did Kihyun scare you real bad?” His voice oozes mock sympathy, disgust. His ember eyes bore holes into his skull. Changkyun sniffles, tries to tuck his face beneath one of his own outstretched arms. Kihyun resumes his thrusting at a brutal pace, each stroke rattling a sob out of Changkyun. “You’re lucky I don’t pluck your soul out right here. Lucky I’m so _nice_.”

Changkyun babbles pleas and apologies and thank yous. His face is warm, his heart is fluttering. He _wants_. Wants anything, everything. Wants Kihyun. Wants Kihyun to come. Wants. _Now_.

He rolls his hips, clenches his hole, tries to take more of Kihyun into him. Kihyun’s moans rumble and reverberate off the bedroom walls.

The burning pressure spreads to Changkyun’s brain, stuffing his skull with Kihyun, Kihyun, Kihyun. Kihyun, who’s absolutely fucking terrifying. Kihyun, who’s mind-numbingly hot. Kihyun, who’s leaning down to press their lips together.

His needlepoint teeth prick Changkyun’s lips and his spit sparks between their tongues. Salt and metal and smoke coat Changkyun’s mouth, slither down into his throat. Kihyun kisses like he’s savoring Changkyun, like he’s whetting his appetite.

Changkyun’s eyes roll back. Muffled cries slip out each time he exhales. Blood has started to rush out of his stiff, tingly arms. He never stood a fucking chance; he _is_ nothing but Kihyun’s prey and his teeth are seconds from clamping down and he’s never, ever gonna let go—

“Come, Changkyun.”

His orgasm rips him to shreds, snuffing the world out until molten metal bursts inside him. Kihyun’s thundering moan rises up, up in pitch, and smooths out into his usual measured, glassy tone. He slides out of Changkyun, his come instantly chilling as it drips out of his pulsing, tingly hole.

Kihyun braces himself against Changkyun’s hips, pants as if he’d been trapped underwater, and flutters his eyes shut. He looks unbelievably human, his sharp features wrapped too tightly around weariness, satisfaction. His charred hands are so familiar against Changkyun’s skin. His coarse sighs float so easily into Changkyun’s ears.

“Kihyun, you— it’s _you_. You’re back, you’re _you_. I wanna touch, please. Will you...?” He rattles the handcuffs and Kihyun blinks at him, everything in him softening as he watches Changkyun try to wriggle closer to him.

“Of _course_, sweetheart. Anything for you.” He stretches up to uncuff Changkyun and folds Changkyun in his arms. “You were so brave, you took so much. My special baby boy, I hope I made you happy. Hope you liked...me?”

Changkyun releases his death-grip around Kihyun’s middle to squish his cheeks between his palms. “Kihyunnie, you’re _perfect_. This you, that you— _all_ of you. Perfect, perfect for me.”

Kihyun melts with relief and pecks his cheeks, his nose, his lips. Changkyun squirms happily, every fiber in his being aching with sunshine.

“Was scared I fucked you up...”

“Oh, you _definitely_ did. Should probably start going to church or schedule an exorcism... Or, maybe, I’ll just stay right here.” Changkyun nuzzles into Kihyun’s neck and mumbles sleepily, “Don’t think anybody back home could put the fear of God into me like you can.”

“Are you implying my dick made you more religious? I’m not sure how I feel about—”

“Baptism by fire, blessing in disguise, and all that. Now, shhhh, ‘m sleep...”

Changkyun is a little too warm, sandwiched between a demon and a grandma quilt, but Kihyun places a kiss to the top of Changkyun’s head, traces circles on his shoulder with his rough fingers and draws out an exasperated sigh, and Changkyun thinks this must be heaven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback of any kind is guaranteed to make my day 752.9832% better <333
> 
> thank u lovely amazing angel heart @minbins for being the Most supportive w this fic !!!! pls read her writing if u haven't already c:
> 
> join me on twitter ^^ @showmeurteef

**Author's Note:**

> feedback of any kind makes the sun shine, the flowers grow, my heart burst <33
> 
> might do a part 2 depending on ur thoughts??
> 
> u can find me on twitter ^^ @showmeurteef or curiouscat.me/showmeurteef


End file.
